Pokémon: Kanto Chronicles
by Ash And Dawn 4ever and ever
Summary: Ash and Dawn's son Alex is on his Journey with Chelsea (Misty's Daughter) to reach their goals as Pokémon Master (Alex) and Top Coordinator (Chelsea) and Brock's son Rocky who want to be A doctor like his dad


**Pokémon: Kanto Chronicles**

**Season 1 Episode 1: The Start of the Journey **

* * *

**Normal POV **

It was a bright and sunny day for Pokémon trainers to begin their journey. Like this boy named Alex Ketchum son of Ash and Dawn Ketchum he was beginning his journey today with his best friend Jayden Oak son of Gary and Leaf Oak and to become a Pokémon Master

Alex gets out of his bed and goes to his wardrobe and changed into his clothes which were a black t-shirt, blue leather jacket, dark blue stone trousers and blue trainers and ran right downstairs and nearly went out the door

"Honey don't you want to have breakfast first" Dawn asked

"Sorry Mom but I want to get to the lab but I'll be back for lunch and wake up dad before I get back"

"Ok dear but be safe"

"No need to worry" Alex mocked

* * *

**At the lab **

Alex ran as fast as he could to the lab and to see he wasn't the only one running

"Hey there the name is Chelsea" She said wearing Blue and white stripes top with a black skirt, White and black knee socks and blue trainers with her blonde hair in a ponytail

"Hi I'm Alex Ketchum...

"WOW! You're the son of Dawn Ketchum top coordinator and Ash Ketchum Pokémon master" Chelsea said with stars in her eyes "I want to be like Dawn and to reach that goal"

then someone shouted from the lab

"HEY ALEX!" Alex looked up and saw Jayden with his dad Professor Gary Oak "COME AND GET YOUR STARTER POKÉMON" both Alex and Chelsea ran up to them and Alex told Jayden about Chelsea

"Alright girls first go and choose Chelsea" Gary said

"I pick Squirtle the water type"

"Good choice and what about you Alex"

"Bulbasaur"

"And that leaves Jayden with Charmander" and then he gave them a Pokédex and 5 Pokéballs

"Hey Alex" Chelsea said

"Yeah"

"I can I travel along with you" Chelsea asked

"Of course I mean I would be lonely since Jayden is traveling on his own" Alex answers

"Well bye you guys" Jayden said

"Bye" Alex and Chelsea said in unison

"So tell me about yourself"

"Well I'm daughter of Misty the gym leader and Tracey worlds best artist and I love water Pokémon and I want to catch a lot on my journey"

"Cool" Alex said has they reached his house "Mom I'm home and I brought a friend"

"Alex honey and ooohhh I know you, you're Chelsea daughter of Misty. Ash travelled with her in Kanto, Orange Islands and Johto"

"Yea that's me" Chelsea said blushing and then had stars in her eyes "I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN AND I WANT TO BE TOP COORDINATOR JUST LIKE YOU"

"Wow great to see a fan of mine" Dawn said blushing as well "One minute sweetie... ASH IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THEN NO DINNER FOR YOU" then we heard a lot of thumps and banging and Ash was down in a second

"Sorry Honey" Ash said as he gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek

"We have a guest Ashy" Dawn told him "Misty's daughter Chelsea"

"WOW! It's been awhile since I saw you Chelsea since you were two years old, you have really grown and you're starting your Pokémon Journey today right"

"Yes I am and I'm travelling with Alex" Chelsea said

"That's good to travel together" Dawn told them "You always need a friend by your side, That's right I totally forgot to ask what Pokémon did you get"

"Come on out Bulbasaur" Alex shouted

"Squirtle Spotlight" Chelsea said kissing the Pokéball and the two Pokémon appeared out of their Pokéballs

"They're adorable" Dawn said "Chelsea why don't me and you go to the kitchen and talk"

"Alex lets go outside the back" Ash told him

* * *

**In The Kitchen **

"Mrs Ketchum I have a question" Chelsea asked

"What is it honey"

"How did you fall in love with Mr Ketchum" Chelsea asked

"Well OK"

**Flashback **

_Dawn was standing on the stage of the Johto Grand Festival and was facing May her friend_

_"Lopunny and Mamoswine SPOTLIGHT!" Dawn shouted_

_"Skitty and Glaceon TAKE THE STAGE!" May shouted as well _

_"Lopunny shadow ball and Mamoswine ice fang" and as both attacks hit Skitty she is damaged _

_"Skitty assist and Glaceon ice shard" and as Mamoswine got a little damaged by ice shard and Skitty's assist which was sliver wind_

_"Focus punch Lopunny" Dawn shouted _

_"Double slap" both moves cashed and Dawn saw a certain someone walk in on the seats and Dawn saw it was Ash who had come all the way from Kalos _

_"Two minutes left on the clock " MC said_

_"Glaceon ice punch" May said_

_"Mamoswine take-down" Dawn told her Pokémon and both moves were cashing against each other and they saw Glaceon was unable to battle _

_"One minute left on the clock" MC said_

_"Mamoswine ice shard and Lopunny shadow ball"_

_"GO DAWN!" Ash shouted and then Skitty was unable to battle _

_"Skitty is unable to battle that means the winner of the Grand Festival is DAWN!" MC shouted and as Mr Contesta gave Dawn her ribbon cup she ran to Ash_

_"Ash what are you doing here"_

_"I came to see your Grand Festival" Ash answered "And to say I love you Dawn" Dawn was shocked to hear this_

_"Me too Ash, Me too" Dawn said_

**End of Flashback **

"And that's how we fell in love"

"THAT IS SO SWEET"

"Chelsea we have to go" Alex said

"Bye Mr & Mrs Ketchum"

"Bye Mom.. Bye Dad"

As Alex and Chelsea continue their Journey

"What's the next gym and contest" Alex asked

"Well I packed a map and it's says that both Gym and Contest is in Pewter City but we need to past though Viridian Forest to get there"

"Cool" Alex said as he saw a Pidgey "WOW! a Pidgey" and Chelsea got her Pokédex

_Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack._

_"_Bulbasaur I choose you"

"Bulba" the Pokémon said

"Razor Leaf" and as leafs came out of Bulbasaur it hurt Pidgey "Pokéball go" and as the Pokéball flashed red over and over and over it stopped "Yes I caught a Pidgey" Alex said as he did a pose and started dancing

"ALEX!" Chelsea shouted from somewhere

"What"

"A Pokémon is hurt" and Alex ran to where Chelsea was and saw a Chansey

"Oh dear the poor Chansey and its a nurse" and Alex brought out his Pokédex

_Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured. _

_"_Let's take it to Viridian Pokémon Center"

_**As our heroes find a injured Chansey they rush to the Pokémon center and let the journey CONTINUE...**_


End file.
